Mystinuclear Device
A Mystinuclear Device is a powerful Nuclear Weapon classified as Magetech. The device uses Mystic Energy as a fuel source to cause a nuclear fusion or fission reaction within a payload or creates a Nuclear Reaction and directing the energy into a beam such as a Fusion Cannon. They were derived from the Hindu Gods' Astras and used by the Atlanteans and Lemurians during the Atlante-Lemurian War. They are still commonly used by Atlantean Warships. Mechanics Mystinuclear Warhead Mystinuclear Warheads consist of a Mithril Fuel Tank, Mystic Converter, Mystic Flux Regulator, Mystic Circuitry, Nuclear Payload, and a Payload Catalyst. The Mithril Fuel Tank contains high amounts of Mystic Energy this is the fuel used to cause the nuclear detonation. The Payload Catalyst is the most volatile part of the device it is the mystic spark plug that initiates the explosion. The Mystic Converter is an energy transmutation device attached to the Payload Catalyst, it is the spell casting device that gives the fuel it's function in the reaction it is made of Atlantean Crystals. The Mystic Flux Regulator is a safety and programming device attached to the other components via Mystic Circuitry composed of orichalcum and Atlantean Crystal Data Chips. Nuclear Payload The payload varies depending on the device, but one thing is certain The Seven Ten Rule is still very much valid. While Protonuclear Variants are Three Times as powerful as a Thermonuclear Device, an Obscurinuclear Variant is around Ten Times more powerful than a Thermonuclear Device. Certain Atomic elements rich in Mystic Power such as Timonium, Romanium, and Neronium are often used in the payload in some form, most often as a Tamper. The most widely used Mystinuclear Metal is the alloy known as Orionite. 'Atomic Payload' An Atomic Payload is a Mystinuclear warhead detonated by a Fission reaction within Nuclear Metals which are used as fissile materials in nuclear fission. The cause or trigger for the detonation is when a Mystic Energy burst is channeled into the Mystinuclear Atomic Payload causing an Alchemical Fission Chain Reaction by energizing it to the point of Supercritical Mass. This results in a massive explosion ranging in the Kilotons at minimum. The most widely used Nuclear Metal for Atomic Payloads is the alloy known as Orionite. 'Thermonuclear Payload' The Thermonuclear Payload is one of the most Common forms second only to Stellinuclear Warheads. These use Mystic Energy to produce a Thermonuclear Reaction using an Orionite sparkplug for a primary fission reaction that in turn triggers a Hydrogen Fusion reaction within the contained Fusion Fuel as a result causing the Orionite tamper to fission as well. The Fusion Fuel consists of Lithium Deuteride. This Mystinuclear Fusion Device is capable of creating explosions in the Megatons Range even going as far as 100 Megatons or more in explosive power. While not as potent as that seen from Protonuclear Warheads, Anti-Mystic Radiation is still prevalent in a lesser form associated with Mystiradioactive Neutrons. 'Sideronuclear Payload' Sideronuclear warheads are a Pure Fusion device. It simulates the Proton-Proton Cycle fusion reactions within the core of a star using pure Protium or Deuterium as fusion fuel. This is the most common device to be used because it is a clean bomb with a potentially high yield. A Nuclear Convection Tamper is used to boost the heat needed to trigger a fusion reaction in Protium. The result is a highly explosive reaction an energy output by far greater than a Lithium Deuteride reaction. Some of these bombs can exceed 900 megatons in explosive force. 'Novonuclear Payload' The end result of Project Seraph, a nuclear project to further develop Pure Fusion Devices. A Novinuclear Payload simulates a Microsupernova in a Two Stage Reaction using a Nuclear Convection Tamper made out of a special mystical alloy that enhances the reaction triggered by Mystic Energy. The resulting fusion reaction occurrs in a CNO cycle chain reaction producing a Primary Microsupernova via a core collapse using Iron Ash. Then a Microsingularity is formed before it collapses into a Miniature White Hole creating a burst of Neutrino, Gamma Ray, X Ray, and Hawking Radiation that accompanies the deadly explosion. The resulting Mystinuclear Radiation is deadly and anything in the immediate vicinity of the explosion is Nucleated to the point of Matter Crystallization if not completely Disintegrated. Colorful Nebulae of Plasma and Superheated Gas from the explosion will Incinerate anything they touch and will destroy any Ozone present around Ground Zero. 'Achlyonuclear Payload' Achlyonuclear Payloads are payloads that use Dark Fusion like that in Dark Stars. The fusion fuel consists of dark matter. The Primary Payload consists of a Dark Matter fusion reaction triggered by Mystic Energy. This creates a massive amount of Zero Point and Dark Energy which takes the form of a huge energetic explosion. The explosion created by these Mystinuclear Devices are on average Ten Times more powerful than Novonuclear Warheads. These contain extreme explosive force and corruptive power. The deadliest effect of such an explosion can disintegrate anything the blast wave hits on the quantum level. Anti-Mystic Radiation is a byproduct of the fusion reaction and can be worse than Radioactive Fissile Elements. Such radiation has similar effects to Normal Radioactive Fallout but also attacks and nullifies Mystic Energies making Mystical Powers, Weapons, and Technology virtually unusable. If exposed for too long and left untreated it can and will damage the Meridian System drastically affecting the Ability to use Psionics or Magic in the long term. In severe cases it can rob a person of the ability to use Magic or Psionics altogether. 'Antinuclear Payload' The result of Project Nemesis, Antinuclear Payloads are an extremely powerful device and combine aspects of Mystinuclear and Mystiantimatter Bombs. Unlike other Mystinuclear Devices, these result in a Implosion-Inversion-Annihilation reaction and has only trace amounts of short lived Anti-Mystic Radiation via Antimatter Radiation. Mystic Energy is used to trigger Inert Antihydrogen Fusion Fuel suspended in a Octanium Tamper creating an Antihydrogen Fusion Reaction in turn triggering a massive implosion and creating a Zero Point Inversion Singularity via Negative Energy produced by the Antinuclear Reaction. The Zero Point Inversion then causes a zero point energy reaction producing Antimatter byproducts such as Antimatter Radiation and Antihelium at a rate equivalent to the Fibonacci Sequence. This sudden burst of Antimatter Creation ends up amassing before triggering an extremely massive explosion via Matter-Antimatter Annihilation. This Entire Volatile process only takes a mere Seven Miliseconds to complete. Quantum Disintegration of targets affected by this weapon is instant. Mystinuclear Fallout Mystinuclear Fallout is the most dangerous side-effect of these reactions. Not only does it cause the things Non-Mystinuclear Fallout does but also has a Corrupting Quality to it. It can damage the Meridian System and if severe enough untreated can rob victims of their ability to use Magic or Psionics. Like that of Normal Nuclear Fallout, Mystinuclear Fallout follows The Seven Ten Rule. 'Anti-Mystic Radiation' Anti-Mystic Radiation is the Key Factor in Mystinuclear Fallout. It is produced several ways but is in most cases caused by a Mystinuclear Atomic Reaction or from the Fusion of Protomatter. It is composed mainly of Mystinuclear Particles and Anti-Mystic Particles. Mystinuclear Fusion Cannon Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 08:04, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content Category:Magetech Category:Weapons Systems